coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8939 (8th July 2016)
Plot On the anniversary of Deirdre's death, Ken arranges to take Amy to the cemetery at a different time from Tracy to avoid an argument. Tracy doesn't protest as she wants the day to be about Deirdre. Sean excitedly packs for London while Todd nurses a hangover, having gone clubbing after his disastrous declaration of feelings for Billy. Leanne agrees to take Simon to the cinema to see the new Ghostbusters. Chesney hears that Cilla is in hospital after suffering a fall and goes to Wolverhampton to check on her, leaving Gemma to run the kebab shop. Todd tells Tracy he regrets his honesty with Billy although he's surprised when Tracy advises him not to give up on Billy as life is too short. Billy gets Sean to book a later train so that he can clear the air with Todd, making out that he has some last minute parish business. Nick helps a limping Leanne up to her flat after she suffers back pain at work. Robert agrees to meet Tracy at the cemetery so she's not alone at her mum's grave. Todd can't bear to destroy Billy and Sean's relationship and tells Billy that what he said was just the drink talking and he doesn't fancy him. Billy doesn't believe him but realises he's not going to get anywhere and leaves. Leanne can't make her cinema date with Simon so Nick volunteers to take him. Gemma and Kylie agree to be friends now that the Callum business is over. Billy agonises over what to do and lets Eileen think that his anguish is due to him not feeling ready to meet Dylan. Robert finds Amy thinking about Deirdre on Maxine's bench and encourages her to think about how Tracy is feeling today. At the cemetery, Tracy thinks she has been stood up and goes in alone. Sean and a conflicted Billy set off for the station in a taxi but when they pass the flower shop, Billy calls for the cab to stop. He turns to Sean and says he can't do it. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cemetery Notes *Gail Rodwell (Helen Worth) is credited but doesn't appear. *When reminiscing about Deirdre, Ken and Rita refer to her sneaking Rita, Blanche Hunt, Norris and Betty Williams into the Town Hall garden to protest against Alf Roberts's memorial fountain, which happened in Episode 5795 (5th July 2004), Deirdre punching Tricia Hopkins and giving her a black eye in Episode 1557 (15th December 1975), and the Community Centre's production of Cinderella, which took place a week later in Episode 1559 (24th December 1975). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy struggles to deal with his emotions as he and Sean set off for London; Tracy hits a new low on the anniversary of Deirdre's death; Nick comes to Leanne's assistance as she struggles to cope; and Chesney leaves Gemma in charge of the kebab shop so he can care for his mum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,960,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes